Heart of Ice
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: A party at the 14th of Febuary thrown by the brother of a goddess whose name sounds familiar to a certain guardian. Please read, review and re-read. My first story! OC/Jack Tooth/OC NO FLAMES... please?
1. Chapter 1

Jack was still chuckling when he got home. He just got back from a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends. "Hey Jack!" an over-excited voice greeted him. "Hey?" was all Jack got out. North, Bunny, Sandman and Tooth were all sitting in his living room. Tooth was the one who greeted him. "Ah, Jack! You've been well, I take it?" North boomed. "Um…. Guys? Not saying that I don't want you around but…. What are you doing in my home?" "Well, guess what!?" Tooth shrieked. "What?" "WE ARE INVITED TO A PARTY!" "A party?" "Yep, the twins are throwing their once every century Valentine's day party!" "The twins?" Jack asked ,getting more confused. "The twins, mate , Cupid and Valentine." . "Say what?" "Jack , the twins are gods. Meaning they made the World. Each one of them had their hand in picking out the guardians." "I know Cupid, but who the hell is Valentine?" "Valentine is the goddess of love and relations. Valentine's day is her birthday and we're invited to her party!" "When is the party?" "In two weeks!"

_Why is the name Valentine so familiar? _Jack thought.

**This is my first ever story so please: Review! No flames please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Valentine. Where have I heard it before?._

Jack thought to himself for the umpteenth time. It was two weeks later and Jack is waiting for North to pick him up.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_Thinking of which._

Jack thought wryly , jumping to his feet being glad for the distraction. "Jack! Time to go!" North boomed from outside.

**LATER…**

The guardians stood around a cherry tree in a deserted meadow.

"Two more minutes!" Tooth keep chanting. After a few minutes, the clouds above parted, casting a golden beam to the cherry tree which untwisted (kind of like in Narnia- Prince Caspian) and a woman stepped out of it. She have beautiful red hair and hazel eyes, she wore a crisp white toga with a gold belt around her waist. "Hello, my name is Galecia , one of the 9 Muses- servants of the God and Goddess of Love.

Come" She stepped back into the other side and vanished. Tooth, Sandy and Bunny went next. North looked at Jack "Well? Go on." Jack reluctantly stepped through the portal and found himself in a world of beauty.

They were in the heavens. Amongst the clouds. Jack looked around and saw his fellow guardians in awe, drinking in the beauty and the overwhelming sense of being loved and cared for.

A golden palace was ahead with silver towers and encrusted with jewels. A gold path with bushes and bushes of perfect red roses lining it led to the magnificent palace. "Come." Galecia repeated . The guardians followed her, still in awe. The beauty of the place seemed miniscule compared to the young man standing in the marble steps leading to the palace. He have rosy cheeks , long nose , pink lips, blue eyes and a statuesque body dressed in a fresh white and gold toga. Wings of perfect white feathers were on his back and a gold crown was on his head. All in all , he was the image of beauty. Indeed, this man is no other than Eros or Cupid, the God of Love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, Guardians!" Eros greeted "Welcome to Palatium Amoris!"

Several Baby Tooths surrounding Tooth fainted. Tooth herself was sighing dreamily. Eros crossed the distance between the guardians in one long stride. He took North's cheeks and bumped them with his. "Greetings, North.". He did the same on Bunny and Sandy. He turned to Tooth. "Ah! Tooth it has been long." And he kissed her hand. "You are looking well." Turning away, he faced Jack. His face split to an even more enthusiastic smile. "Jack Frost! My sister is looking forward to meet you!" "Y-your sister?" "Yes, my sister, Valentine." . "Have I met your sister before? Her name sounds awfully familiar." Jack blurted out without thinking. Eros smiled vaguely and didn't answer. Another muse stepped up(Jack thought she looks like she danced for she is so graceful) . "Master?"the lady inquired. "Yes, Thalia?" "Mother Nature is nearly at the portal." "Oh, yes, of course. Hydgrea!" another woman stepped forward. "Yes, master?" "Please fetch Mother Nature." "Of course." Hydgrea bowed and sunk into the clouds. "Thalia, show the guardians their rooms please." . Thalia merely nodded and started leading the way. Eros kept his gaze at Jack.

_Why did he avoid my question? _Jack thought

Then he noticed the highest tower. There are several windows at the top and pink gust kept floating out. "Who's in there?" Jack asked Thalia. "Lady Valentine. That is where she works" Thalia replied, without looking at Jack. "What's the pink gusts for?" "That's amor fumositates- Love fumes." Then she raised her hand and pointed it above. The guardians looked up in time to see a RED gust shoot out of one of the windows. "That is Cor aspiret recro vapor." "Where is she sending them?" "To the mortal world." They reached a hall with five doors. "Toothalia." Gesturing to one door "Bunnymund" gesturing to another "Sandy" to another "North." Another "Jack" (Do I have to repeat this?)

**HERE YOU GO! Kinda short but well, it's a filler. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere in ****Palatium Amoris**

He glides around in the shadows, smiling snidely. Ahh, yes , _dear_ Valentine. He flew up to her tower, invisible He peered through. Yes, there she is. Valentine. The goddess of _LOVE and RELATIONS. _. He smiled wickedly. She would be his. His Wife. His Queen. His Partner. Not just because of her beauty but because of her ability to alter and feel one's emotion. When Valentine becomes his queen, he no longer has to settle for Persephone. Of course, Persephone is rather pretty yet, her looks will seem like a stone gargoyle's compared to the beauty of Aphrodite's daughter. Then, of course , there is her soul mate to think about. Pathetic. He had thought about her actions 400 years ago. Descending down to the mortal world to spend time with a _human. _And begging Zeus to make him immortal? Mediocre! "Are you finished spying on her." A nasal voice whined "Shush, Hominem vivens sub cubilibus." He ordered "Why not just grab her and go?" "I cannot." "Why?" "There is _him to think about. _As long as HE lives Eros will be able to find her." "Alright. But when?" "When the time is right and ripe, we shall strike. I shall have my queen and you shall have your revenge." The nasal voice started cackling evilly and he soon joined.

They are still laughing as they sank back into the darkness.

/Valentine's POV/

I feel….. a disturbance. HE is planning something. I can feel his eagerness and smugness. I ignored it when a vision of a girl pining over her heart's desire flashed into my mind. Should I do something? I closed my eyes and felt the boy and girl's relationship. They are soulmates. _Easy enough to fix. _She sent out a gold fume. "Lady Valentine." Hydgrea stood at the door "Master Eros seeks your attention." "Very well." Another vision flashed in my mind. It was on the boy's point of view ,he is now realizing how attractive the girl was. I returned to the present and smiled. I love my Job.

/Tooth's POV/

**Knock. Knock.**

"Enter! I called. I was taken aback when Eros stepped in the room. "Eros!" I gasped stumbling a bit. He chuckled. "No need to get nervous Tooth." I flushed heavily. "M-may I a-a-ask what do you seek?" I stumble over my words. He chuckled once again even more heartily . "No need to be too formal Tooth." "O-of course, whatever you say." He stopped chuckling and gazed at me with his beautiful eyes.

I felt all the blood in my head rush out to my cheeks. I felt light-headed and woozy . A million butterflies started fluttering in my stomach.

"Y-yes, Eros?"

"Let's stroll , shall we?"

"S-s-s-sure."

He smiled ( I nearly DIED!) and held out his hand. I took it hesitantly.

"By the way Toothiana?"

"Y-yes?"

"You look absolutely beautiful."

SSSQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!

/Back to Valentine/

I sat down in the throne room, waiting for Eros when he glided through the doors. Arm-in-arm with Toothiana. I smiled knowing what he wants. "Eros." I greeted him extending my arms. We embrace. "Valentine." He greets. "Tooth" I smiled kindly at her. She stared at me, wide-eyed."L-l-la-l-lady V-Valenntine!" She bobbed into a curtsy."Rise" I commanded and she did. "I suppose you know why I asked for you dear sister?" "Of course my beloved brother." I closed my eyes and felt their relationship. They love each other very much but isn't quite ready yet but they are MEANT to be. I opened my eyes and smile at Eros. "You may go" I said , gesturing to the door. "Thank you." Eros replied.

I sat back down to my throne, closing my eyes, searching for his feelings. He feels confused and he thinks that he knows me from somewhere but cannot tell where. Then, the earlier emotion struck. This time, she felt greed and lust. She traced his emotions to the window. I gasped. There he was suspended in mid-air, smiling cruelly.

And he disappeared.

I jumped up and broadcasted my feelings of anxiety and panic to Eros and the muses, the gods and goddesses. They are warned but the meeting isn't until after the party. He's back and he's planning something HUGE. My love's life is on the line. I cannot let that happen. He wants me and is willing to kill my love to get me. I paced up and down.

No. no. no. This CANNOT be happening. Not now of all times. My love and I are reuniting tonight. I gasped in pain as the wound he left on my arm the last time he got hold of me burned from his desire for me. It burns the last thing I remember are the muses' frantic shrieks and yells when they saw me fall on the ground. This wasn't supposed to be happening today . It's my birthday for Pete's sake! That's when I blacked out.

/Jack's POV/

"I'm telling you Sandy , I kno-" Pain burned into my arm. I gasped in pain and yelled. North and Bunny came in. "Jack! Are you alright?" North asked. "Oi! Freezer! What's happening?"

"I *gasps* have no *yells* idea!". I shouted clutching my arm. Suddenly it stopped. At the exact moment, Thalia entered the room. "Jack are you ok?" "I'm fine now, what just happened. "We'll tell you later. There is a grand meeting after party." "What for?" North asked

"An enemy is back." Thalia said grudgingly

"Pitch Black?" Bunny asked

"With a friend."

"Who?"

"Just don't miss the meeting."

And she left.

"We're still having a party after all this?"

"Valentine will have her way when she wants it."

The question plaguing me for the past two weeks returned in full-force. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"North, I heard Valentine's name before but I can't remember when."

"Jack, I have no idea. Maybe you can ask Valentine herself."

"Of course!" I yelled , starting to run when a boomerang hit me in the head. "Where are you going?" Bunny asked "I'm going to ask her of course."

"Aye, not now. She might be bothered with party manners."

**There! A long(ish) chapter! Please review? Kindly please review this story. Because no reviews means no inspiration and no inspiration means no continuation. Please review. (Again)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys!" Tooth exclaimed, bursting to the room, oblivious to the earlier drama due to Eros. "Yes, Tooth?" North asked. "The other guests have arrived! Eros is out there greeting them! He wants us to go meet them!" Tooth screams while flying out of the room once more. "Maybe, you should sit this one out, Jack." North suggested. "What?!" I shouted in disbelief. "I'm not fragile!" "I yelled stamping my foot. "Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought only human girls do that?" Bunny muttered, amused. (Taken from Eclipse) . "Shut up, Kangaroo! And I'm _fine._ I'm meeting them!" I stomped out of the room with North, Sandy and Bunny trailing behind.

/No one's POV/

Jack and the guardians reached the grounds where different immortals are ascending. Eros spotted them almost immediately "Guardians!" he greeted them, he was with two people: a plump woman with red hair and fruit hat and a girl with white hair wearing a gold dress. "How do you do?" North greeted them. "Jack, this is-""Mother Nature" the plump woman interrupted, holding out her beefy hand to Jack. He shook uncertainly. The girl with white hair (though not silvery white like his.) jumped and seized his hand, she spoke with a drawling Texan accent. "How're ya doin? Name's Aurelia- the ghost of Christmas past!". "Umm….hi?" Jack muttered, drawing his hand back. "Oh, he's sh-"Aurelia started to say but got interrupted by a high squeaky voice. A small man was rushing to them, wearing all-green adorned with shamrocks and has red messy hair and a nose like a plum, sack tossed over his shoulder. It was no other than the leprechaun himself. "Argus!" North boomed swooping down and hugging the little man. Jack withdrew from the group and bumped into someone. Someone hard and strong. He swerved around and saw a man with a buff body, tanned skin and bronze hair. The man flashed him a smile and shook his hand. "Jack Frost! I am most impressed by your defeat of Pitch Black!" "Hercules! How delightful!" Jack heard Mother Nature behind him. Hercules grinned and strode to Mother Nature and embraced her.

Jack felt weird. They were all acting like a family. Tooth and Aurelia were sighing dreamily at Hercules and Eros. Mother Nature was fussing over them. Hercules and North were booming a conversation. Sandy and Argus are chatting about something using their images. He seemed like an adopted kid hovering around the edge of the group.

"You are a part of this group, Jack." A quiet voice beside him murmured. He turned and saw Athena, standing beside him. "No need to feel out of place." The quiet voice continued but Athena's lips did not move. "Wh-"Jack started to say. "I am speaking in your mind Jack."

Jack tried to speak again when Eros took notice of Athena. "Athena." He greeted warmly "Thank you for coming even if you're not the much of a Party-goer." Athena nodded gravely.

Another man ascended, he looked a little like Hercules with the skin and hair but he has a beard and has a fin instead of legs but he is floating and carrying a trident. "Poseidon." Jack breathed out in awe.

"Zeus cannot come, Eros, but he wishes Valentine a good day."

"Very Well."

Poseidon and Athena started a quiet conversation. Eros went back to the group. Jack looked up at the tower and was surprised to feel his legs itching to go there. He felt like he wanted no needed to go up there. An image flashed into his mind.

_He was in the room on top of the tower. He looked around; a million crystal balls surrounded him. Each presenting a different love problem. In one, he saw a girl, in the same room as he was. The girl had her back against him. Jack…. Jack….. An alluring voice bade him to come. Turn around he commanded the girl. The girl started turning around, her face is not yet revealed, slowly, slowly, slo-_

"JACK!" a voice snapped him out of his reverie. Jack noticed that he was halfway up the tower. He turned and looked down. He saw Eros and the others watching him. "Come down" Eros commanded but softer. "What happened?" Jack asked."We were catching up when we saw you tense up and you seemed to be in a trance. You were staring at the tower and saw murmuring 'turn around. 'over and over again and then you started floating towards the tower."Eros explained. "I just saw something. In my mind." Eros seemed to pause and tensed up. "What did you see?"

Jack started recounting his image and when he was done he saw Athena, Hercules, Poseidon and Eros exchange looks.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, finally breaking the long silence.

Eros stared at him long and hard yet soft. Jack saw pity in his eyes.

"E-Eros?"Jack asked again.

After a long while, Eros opened his mouth instead of hearing an explanation, Jack heard "Thalia, Galecia. Please take our guests to their rooms. Guardians go back to your rooms and don't miss the meeting later. Athena, Poseidon, call up the others; tell them this party is mandatory." They nodded gravely and disappeared. Eros looked at his muses. "Well?"

They jumped and started ushering the guests in the castle. Jack caught a glimpse of Eros staring up, looking troubled and anxious.

_What was that about? _Jack thought

**Eros' POV**

_What to do now? He is back and my sister and her lover are in danger. Why now? Instead of having a smooth reunion. Valentine and Jack might have to reunite under his threat. He's back and more powerful than ever. _

I remembered the last time we had war with him. Inferi, the undead, soul-suckers, hags…..

I shuddered. Those were dark times. The time of the middle ages. So many men, elves, fauns and souls perished. And the last time they had war against him. Valentine and I lost a very important person in our immortal lives. The meeting shall have to reveal everything that has been covered up in the past age .

He really wants my sister.

But what would he risk , do and destroy to get her?

**I mean what I said about the reviews. :[[[[ . But anyway, did you enjoy it? -Adelaide17Frost**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, fine. Truce about the review thing. I just can't help but post this chapter. **

"What was that about?" Jack demanded.

The guardians all squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well? Is someone going to freaking tell me what's going on?"

North stood up and crossed the room. He placed one hand in Jack's shoulder and he knelt down so he was on eye-to-eye with Jack. He seemed to be picking the words that wouldn't make Jack explode in impatience.

"Jack." North started "I am not at liberty to say the reason why that happened." Jack stared at him for a long, intense minute. North could see determination etched across his face and that the resolve was hardening. "Fine, I'll ask Sandy or Bunny or Tooth then."

"Jack, we don't know anything more than you do." Tooth tried to explain.

"Why? Don't you hate being kept in the dark like this?" Jack demanded.

"We do hate it, mate, but since North is the leader of the guardians, Eros told only him the history and what to do when we attain you."

"How could Eros know that I'm the one who will be joining the guardians?"

"He didn't say but I think it has something to do with Apollo."

"What does a polo shirt has anything to do in this?"

"_Apollo_, Jack, The god of prophecies."

"Where is him and why didn't I see him a while ago?"

"Because he wasn't supposed to go to the party but now that there's a grand meeting tonight, he got to go."

"Oh. I'll see him then."

"Yes. In fact, he's at the courtyard right now."

"What?" Jack exclaimed and scrambled to peer through the window that faces the courtyard. Sure enough, an old man with a long gray beard stood with Athena, Hercules, Poseidon and Eros. Then another man joined them. A man with gold hair, beard and have a muscular body. "Zeus is here." Jack announced. "Really? Can I see? He's supposed to be very handsome!" Tooth squeaked. "And here I thought thinking you like Eros." Bunny muttered behind them.

The guardians stood at Tooth's room getting all ready for the party. Tooth has her feathers pristine and perfect. Bunny wore a tux and his fur was brushed and was looking glossy. North has his best suit on and his hair was washed perfectly. Sandy wore a tux also but it was gold and made of sand, his hair was slicked back. Jack wore a tux also and he was wearing shiny leather shoes ("All our clothes are goblin-made" announced Tooth) but his hair was the same as usual.

**Knock. Knock.**

Tooth answered the door excitedly but the way her face fell when she saw it was just another of the muses clearly states that she was hoping it was Eros.

They followed the muse named Agatha to the banquet hall. When they stepped into the room, their worries are replaced by excitement and joy. "Valentine's doing" North had muttered when Jack shot him a curious look.

It was amazing; apparently, more guests have arrived because every fairy tale character was there. Eros approached them also wearing a suit. "Guys! Are you excited? The party starts when Valentine is ready." Eros led them to their table. Jack saw several fairy tale characters: Cinderella was asking everyone about her shoe, Jack and Jill were talking to Little Red Riding Hood, and Belle was talking to the Big Bad Wolf and so many more. "Enjoying yourself, Jack?" Eros asked. Jack slowly nods his head but then he stared at his companions very narrowly and asked."How come I wasn't invited before?"

The others just laughed.

Valentine stood in her room, getting ready for the party. She stood in front of a mirror. She smiled. Finally, she can drop her charade. She then phased back to her actual age. She smiled even wider and spun around.

Thalia and Agatha then came and announced that she was about to get dressed.

As Valentine got dressed, she closed her eyes and let her 18 year old self take over her mind.

_Finally, I'm back to being me! _She smiled.

But then when she opened her eyes, she let the more mature part of herself bring her back to reality.

_Don't get too carried away. It's only for one night._

The smile of the girl staring back at her in the mirror grew sad.

_Yes, of course, because of recent events it's just for one night only._

**Jack's POV**

We were sitting in our tables waiting for Valentine to appear. I was about to fall asleep when the doors swung open and people at the back, nearest the doors, started clapping. I stood up clapping as well but I can't even see her. When North leant a bit to his side, I saw… the most beautiful girl in the universe. She was wearing a white gown with silver designs of swans, doves and love birds adorned the hem. Her mahogany hair was pinned up by several minuscule silver roses. An intricate silver crown lay on top of her head. Her skin was creamy yet pale. Her face was perfect, with high cheekbones, high nose and flushed cheeks. A pair of luscious pink lips was smiling. Her eyes were blue and adorned with lashes so long, they brush against the skin under her eyes when she blinks. And….. She looked about 18… I'm frozen at 19…

My mouth was a bit open and my heart was beating so fast it hurt. I feel like the only thing that matters is that I keep looking at her and never looking at anything else in my entire immortal life. She turned her head to face the other crowd and in my mind, I was begging her to turn.

Then it happened: she turned her head and gazed directly at my eyes, as if, she heard my plea. We locked eyes, electric shocks ran through my body but I couldn't look away. She looked down at the floor, her lashes brushing at the skin under her eyes.

_Look at me, please. _I begged her in my mind. Then, I can't believe it, she looked at me again. Her cheeks are even more flushed than before.

Then something happened that caught me off-guard.

A musical voice which I'm sure belongs to the girl rang into my mind and unlike Athena; it was pleasant as if she was beside me, saying the words herself.

_Anything you ask for, Jack._


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at her dumb-founded as she continued to walk toward Zeus' and the other gods' table with Eros. They greeted her warmly. I continued to stare at her and my heart fluttered in pleasure when she looked over at me and giggled softly. _Jack... Darling, please close your mouth_. I then realized that my mouth has been hanging open the entire time and I didn't notice it. I closed it and smiled at her sheepishly. She giggled again, it was music to my ears. I looked at my fellow guardians and they were as dumb-struck as I was.

Well, Sandy, Bunny and North was staring at her. Tooth was literally shocked.

" That- that is Valentine?" She managed to gasp out " Then, who was the one I met a while ago with Eros?"

We all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"She was a woman when I met her!" tooth explained indignantly "but now... She isn't much older than jack! Heck, she seems even younger than him!"

But then, Zeus stood up.

He clinked his golden spoon to his golden goblet.

"Welcome, all. I have a few words to say before we start to dine!"

He waited for a few minutes before saying:

"Thank you for having us at palatium amoris." the other guests raised their goblets to her. I gave in to my urge to gaze at her. I glanced at her. She looked even more beautiful than before if it was even possible. She was also gazing at me. Smiling softly. _Hello, Jack. My name is Valentine. You can reply to me by thinking_.

I smiled without even noticing and we started conversing through our thoughts.

**/Eros' POV/. **

This is good... Jack and Valentine are already conversing through their thoughts. I can't hear their conversation but judging by the way they were smiling for at each other. They were having a very cozy conversation.

The food appeared in our golden plates and everyone dug in.

Except the two of course, they were eating without really noticing what are they eating. They never broke eye contact. The way they seem to be intimate is like she was sitting in his lap right now instead of them sitting at separate tables , it was ridiculous really, how they were smiling at each other, as if they've been lovers for millenniums instead of being complete and utter strangers ten minutes ago.

I can't help but feel jealous not because I'm pining over valentine, she is my sister for Pete's sake!

But of how they seem connected already, but, of course, my soulmate didn't become... Well, a SOUL until 500 decades ago. I looked over at the guardians' table.

I notice her, with her perfect and colorful feathers. Toothiana is my unconnected soulmate. Unlike, my sister and Jack who is already connected and already met and trusted each other before.

Toothiana and I met only 5 times since her... Birth. I still need to gain her trust and for her to truly love me. She looked over at our table and blushed when she saw that I was staring at her and smiled back at me shyly.

It was a start...

**[LATER, AFTER DINNER]**

/no ones pov/

After the last mouthful have been swallowed, the muses started making melodic music. Eros and valentine swept to the dance floor first, Zeus, Poseidon , Apollo and Hercules (jack flushed with jealousy at this point.) but then the rest of the guests started dancing in pairs.

Jack felt a tingling instinct and followed it, he dodged and wove through various couples.

When he reached the place where his instincts led him he was startled to find valentine there waiting for him. She held out her hand, smiling gently.

_Dance with me Jack_.

He took her hand without hesitating and something inside him felt complete again


	8. Chapter 8

They glided through the sea of dancers, when they reached an empty spot, they faced each other. Valentine stared at Jack's face as if she could never stop looking. He took her right hand with his left, placed his right hand on her waist. She placed her left hand on his neck. They never broke eye contact. They started moving gracefully and beautifully, cutting through the said sea of dancers. Everyone stopped dancing and watched the two of them, moving to the edges of the dance floor to give them space. Everyone saw how connected they are. Every girl wanted to be on Valentine's place and every guy to be in Jack's. Everyone was enchanted about the way Jack looks at Valentine, as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and how he holds her tenderly and the way Valentine looks at Jack with upmost adoring and loving. But the couple never noticed the stares or the sudden extra space. All they can notice is each other.

When the song ended, the thunderous applause from the enchanted audience wasn't enough to shake the love-struck teens out of their trance. Jack looked at Valentine's face lovingly. The amount of love radiating from him overwhelmed Valentine. She looked down at the floor, waiting for his eyes to be peeled off from her.

They never did. Jack kept trying to access to Valentine through his thoughts but she wasn't replying. Finally, Jack spoke using his voice for the first time all evening. "Valentine, where have I seen you before?"

/Valentine's POV/

Tonight is amazing; mine and Jack's reunion went far smoother than expected. Then he HAD to pop the question. I bit my lip and pondered what to say to him, I can't lie to him. Finally, I looked up and saw his beautiful blue eyes staring at mine. This was enough to make me glance down again. But, when he cupped my cheek, the electricity from our first touch since long ago made me look up. I sighed as he gave me a look that resembles one of a kicked puppy. I caressed his cheek, and then I finally spoke. "Jack, we met when you were human."

"How?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." I answered after a long pause.

"Ok then, tell me when you're ready. I don't want to hurt you by pushing you to do things you don't want to do."

"Why?" I asked him. He smiled sheepishly. The 18 year old in her can't stop but blurt out "Just spit it out already."

He blushed. Awwww...he is SO CUTE!

Then he looked at you "This is really going to sound cheesy but somehow, even if the guardians managed to pry me off you somehow, I know I'm going to find a way to return to you."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I-I think I'm starting to fall for you. It's frightening because I only saw you an hour ago."

"We already met and fell for each other long before that hour, Jack."

"I know but that doesn't really count does it?"

Somehow, I know he's right. I spoke to him through my mind because even if we have an ocean of dancers between us, Eros can hear every word we say vocally.

_Let's walk shall we_

/No one's POV/

They walked through the double doors both thinking about how to start the now-awkward conversation but as soon as they stepped at the grounds, he smiles and with a wave of his hand, his staff emerged, hidden, in a tree. He smiled when it landed in his hand. Like Harry Potter, the staff and the hand are rejoicing their reunion. Valentine smiled when she saw how Jack smiled at his staff. Then, with a wave of his staff, snow conjured and frost appeared. Within a few minutes, the castle grounds look like a winter wonderland. Snow began to fall from the cloud which appeared on top of Palatium Amoris.

Valentine tilted her head back and let frosts and snowflakes land on her face. Jack looked at her weirdly "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Valentine smiled, her eyes were closed. Jack was about to ask the question again when she answered "It's been 400 years Jack." She said still smiling. "400 years since what?" Jack asked staring at her with wonder. "Jack Overland was with me the first and last time I felt snow, Jack Frost." She answered, even while talking her lips was twitched to a smile.

Jack, not wanting to return to the uncomfortable conversation they were having a while ago (He wasn't getting any answers anyway!), bent down and scooped some snow and packed it firmly to a perfect snowball. "Well." He started in a light, playful tone. "I'm pretty sure, since you were with JACK OVERLAND, you might have done this before." Valentine frowned, eyes still closed, asked: "Done what exactly?""Open your eyes." Jack coaxed and when she did he threw a snowball and hit her on the face. Valentine screamed in indignation.

"Jack Overland!" she screeched. Jack smirked and prepped himself for battle. He didn't expect Valentine to be that good. She has been hitting snowballs at him whenever she can and a lot of them were hitting him in the face. After a good fifteen minutes, he snuck up on her and grabbed her middle and spin her around. Jack marveled on how light she is, she weights no more than a cat.

While she was shrieking and giggling and he was laughing and smirking, the Guardians were standing on the entrance quietly. After a while, Eros was leaving the grand hall, he left it a crack open so he can hear the party. Classical music and a low buzz of conversatiandante laughter were all that Eros was hearing.

He joined the guardians in watching Jack and Valentine play-fight. "it's seems cruel to part them when it is so obvious that they are falling deeply in-love with each other." he heard Athena in his mind. He looked beside him Athena and Apollo were standing there smiling sadly at the young teens.

"Maybe a bit too cruel." he heard Zeus, he was also standing there behind Athena. "I never imagined that they would connect THIS easily and THIS quickly." Apollo murmured. "We miscalculated, we need them together because we need to protect them both. And besides, look how happy they are together." Athena reasoned, seeing the two made her want them never to part.

Indeed, Athena was right, Valentine was actually giggling and laughing, two things she had stopped doing 400 years ago. A strange new glow is evident on her face. The guardians noticed that Jack was laughing ever more heartily. And the soft way he looked at Valentine.

_STUPID CUPID, STOP PICKING ON ME! _

Eros emmited a low growl at the back of his throat, the blare of music was obviously from a stereo. Jack and Valentine both paused at the music choice. Jack had a a fleeting suspicion that it was Hercules who picked it. Eros screaming "You mindless muscle machine!" at the top of his voice and Valentine murmuring " He better run for his immortal life if he treasures it." only confirmed his suspicions. Not to mention the Boisterous laugh maniacally Ringing through Palatium Amoris.

And the yelp of pain confirmed Valentine's suspicions that Eros caught up with Hercules.

**So you like it? Review please! And oh, Rise of the Guardians and all the other characters belong to their original writers! **


	9. Chapter 9

It took both of Zeus' and North's best efforts to pry the fuming God of Love from Hercules and a sharp look from Valentine to calm him down. After that Jack and Valentine returned outside. The Muses started snuffing the lgights to signify the end of the night. Guests started trailing back to their rooms. The Muses started to clean out the room (the shattered remains of the boombox that Eros smashed at Hercules' head was a major part of the trash.) The Gods, Goddesses (Except Valentine) and North went up to Eros' study for a High Meeting.

**/Jack's POV/**

Valentine and I walked back outside, I noticed she was still wearing a gown, elbow-length gloves, heels and tiara. "Don't you want to wear something a bit more comfortable?" I teased her lightly. She raised her eyebrow and stared directly at me. I then noticed how stuffy the tux was. Irony. Then, a question came up. "I thought you and Valentine are twins? How come you look much younger?"

She pressed her lips together tightly. I thought she will give that I-will-tell-you-when-the-time-is-right trademark but she answered "Belief keeps you Guardians strong, right?" I nodded, not knowing what she is going to. "Welll, Belief makes us Gods and Goddesses age. But we stop aging once we reached the body of a 35-year-old. We can control, of course, if we want to age or not. But, me and Hercules are children of the Goddess of Beauty and Love so true love makes us age."

"Our mother and father provided us with true love until they... were..."

She sighed.

"When our supply of true love ran out, our bodies are for 18 year olds."

"But why do Eros look like a 23 year old?"

"HE found his soulmate in the Dark Ages. That made him age. Toothian-"

"TOOTH IS EROS' SOULMATE?"

"Yep, however, we cannot age past our soulmate's age so since Tooth is 23..."  
"Eros has a body of a 23-year old..."

"Right. But we are 18-"

Wha-"

"Billion milleniums old, Jack, _please _don't interrupt while I'm talking the next time."

"Fine, one more thing?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"H-have YOU found your soulmate."

She blushed with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"V-v-valentine?"

"Yes, I have. I met him 400 years ago."

With that, she spun around and started walking back to Palatium Amoris. _What the hell? I thought I had a good chance with her but she already found hers. _I sighed and ran after her.

"Valentine!" I yelled. She stopped in her tracks.

**/Valentine's POV/**

"Yes, I have, I met him 400 years ago." I spun and started speeding towards Palatium Amoris. After a while, I heard footsteps running after me. "Valentine!" I heard him call. That made me stop in my tracks. _Had he pieced it together? _I thought.

Then he reached me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about your soulmate." _What?! _Then, I realized he thought I have someone else! I bit my lip.

"J-jack... just think about it ok? But don't ask me cause I surely won't tell you." There.

"Fine."

Then a brilliant idea came to me. "Have you ever ridden a pegasus before?" I asked him brightly, he seemed taken aback by the sudden mood change. "N-n-no."

I smiled and led him to the stables. Holding his hand on the way.

**/Jack's POV/**

Valentine led me to the stables. She held my hand on the way, I felt some hope returning a bit but glumness and disappoint were my main emotions. Suddenly I was feeling light and excited. I made a mental note not to trust my feelings around her. She giggled. Of course she heard my thoughts! Then my feeling of indignation past when I saw the Pegasus. They were white horses with silver mane and horns, they also have wings of white and silver and they were wearing ruby encrusted golden riding seats. "Whoa." I murmured. Then I realized two of them has golden manes and horns and golden wings. "Are those-" I started and she laughed "Yes they are mine and Eros', You can ride in Eros' Pegasus, Eclipse." "Wh-" I started to ask but up close I saw Eclipse's eyes were beautifully dark. "This is Sapphire, my pegasus." I looked at Sapphire's eyes and saw that they indeed live up to her name. "How do you ride a pegasus?" I asked her. "Speak elvish." She answered looking for something in Sapphire's saddle. "I don't kno-" "Here wear this." she tossed me something and I caught it. She then bent down and started speaking in a light airy language. I looked at what she tossed me. It was glass phial shaped like a star. I wore it and suddenly I can hear what she was saying to Sapphire- "I want you to take it nice and easy, just take a trip around the Palace, ok?" Then I almost fell out Eclipse when Sapphire answered. "Ok Lady Valentine." I then awkwardly leant to Eclipse and whispered to his ear. "Did you hear her instructions?" "Yes Sir Jack." "Follow it please." "As you wish."

I sat up and looked at her, she was smiling at me. Then she pointed up and said "Fly."

**/Eros' POV/**

"So will you do it?" We've been in my study for an hour now, discussing how to break the news to the immortals without causing panic. Then Apollo suggested that I tell what REALLY happened during the Olympian War. They spent the last 10 minutes trying to convince me to since, I would be the only one negotiable, Valentine would've said no immediantly.

Then I saw Jack and Valentine rise up in the air, riding on Sapphire and Eclipse.

That made my mind. If it would protect them... "Fine." I said simply.

"Thank you Eros." Athena smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**/In Palatium Amoris**' **Grand Hall/**

Eros stood at the Head of the table and scanned the room at all the solemn faces. "You are all chosen." He started; "By the 10 Gods and Goddesses; Zeus: The God of Gods, Poseidon: The King of the Oceans, Apollo, Keeper of prophecies, Athena: The Queen of Wisdom and Battle Strategies, Demeter: The Queen of all seasons and Goddess of Life, mine and Valentine's parents: Dionsydus: God of Wine and Merriment and Aphrodite: The Goddess of Love and Beauty-". He took a deep breath as if it hurt him to mention his parents. "-Myself and Valentine-" He gestured to himself and his sister "God and Goddess of Love and Relations and... and... Hades, God of the Underworld." He paused and continued "We picked you as the protectors of joy."

"Fairy Tales to be the protectors of morals.

Elementants the protectors of balance.

Guardians protect a special part of life: Children.

We picked you to create joy and balance and goodness in all. But as you may all know, Hades wasn't very happy with the arrangement. He hated not being able to do anything. But when he was declined to marry my sister, that was the last straw. He made an army of horrible creatures- ogres,nightmares , Inferis and evil. He picked his own lieutenant: Pitch Black. Pitch was so successful that Hades named him the 'King of Nightmares'. He unleashed war on us and many of the other Olympians. Many perished. No one knew what else was he after besides power- Athena was too busy leading attacks and protecting boundaries, Apollo's ability to see the future was muddled what with all the changes of decisions and Zeus was too busy trying to do everything- job-hogging fool." Zeus frowned "The people who knew that Hades might be after Aphrodite's beloved daughter. He never attacked Palatium Amoris too much. To make sure we don't move Valentine to Olympus. She was on the astle grounds one night when Hades' captain- The Grim Reaper did the same trick Hades pulled on Persephone (Demetri scowled) . I myself was on duty, trying to create as much as true love as possible to fight evil. Our father was busy making man merry and our mother was sending out amor furmosites by waves.

When we realized that Valentine is missing. Our mother flew to Apollo and Apollo managed to see my sister in the Underworld but failed to see our mother's future. So, our mother gathered her best soldiers and her rage at Hades was enough to push her soldiers to fight their way into Underworld. Our mother worked fast but not all the speed in the world could've stopped Hades from using amor furmosites on her daughter who was already made for someone else. Someone who isn't even mortal yet. The blood in her veins that has true love running through them , it fought with amor furmosites and the result was-" He gestured to Valentine who had gotten up and was removing her left glove. There were screams of horror around the hall when they saw the flesh under her elbow and above her hand. It was grostesque with scabs of dead skin. Valentine ignored the horror-stricken faces and focused on Jack's feelings. They and his face portrayed shock. She sighed and re-wore her glove. Eros continued "It hurts everytime amor furmosites beat a bit of true love in her body. Anyway, our mother entered the Underworld, Hades was so bent on my hurting sister that he didn't realize that Olympians managed to breach Underworld.

The war was bloody and brutal. Our mother is powerful but even she can't battle the full-force of Hades' army. While she was fighting, Hades thought of something. If he killed my sister, she would have to stay in the Underworld. As Hades fired an arrow filled with hate and evil, our mother realized what he thought of because she dove between them. The arrow pierced her heart- her center. Our father- he was wearing an infinite vow ring that matched my mother's." Gasps rang through the hall. "For those of you who don't know. An infinite vow ring is a type of magic that connects the lives of the bearers of matching rings. If one dies... the other follows. An infinite vow ring is an enormouse responsibility as you can never take it off. That moment, when our mother died, my father died along with her. Their martyred unleashed a sheild which made the spirits and the power of Hades vanquish. Only people who are truly committed to Olympia can pass through the shield which seals the entrance to the Underworld. We called it Dissidia. My mother has duties to fulfill so my sister aged up to take her place. Now, we are sad to say that Dissidia is crumbling and Hades got enough powers back to pass Dissidia but he still doesn't have enough power to unleash evil. He reunited with his Captain and Lieutenant, Pitch Black and the Grim Reaper. He is vying for another universal war. We called this meeting to say: If you honored the martyred of Aphrodite and Dionsydus and all of the soldiers who perished in war and whose souls are now suffering in the Underworld, fight against Hades and fight for the martyrs and fight for Olympia."

Nobody spoke finally Argus the leprechaun called out: "What must we do?"

"First, pledge your loyalty to Olympia and swear never to cross to the dark side."

Everyone raised his/her arm and spoke:

"I pledge my loyalty to the kingdom of Olympia. I as a whole mind and body solemnly swear to never ally with the opposing side if I break my vow, I shall be killed by my own hand."

Jack felt prickling on his right arm as he said this and when he looked he saw the crest of Olympia embedded in his hand. "We just made an unbreakable vow." murmured Tooth.

Then everyone sat down as well as Eros. However, Athena stood up. She spoke, her voice ringing with authority and wisdom. "Second, we must move our headquarters to Olympus, our war needs is much more accessable there."

"Third, we must fulfill our duties in shifts and time limits. Fourth, we would need to make allegiances to the elves, goblins and dwarves, they can provide us weaponry. We must resummon and retrain our army and recruit new soldiers. Push aside all prejudices and try to work together harmoniously."

"Any kind of slacking of will taste my fury. Now go home and summon your workers, pack your things and get back here in a couple of hours. Now GO!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Any kind of slacking of will taste my fury. Now go home and summon your workers, pack your things and get back here in a couple of hours. Now GO!"

Everyone stood up and started jostling their way out. Jack flew up and started to make his way out when a soft voice whispered in his ear. "May I come with you?" He turned and saw Valentine there. She had sprouted wings identical to Eros'. She was still wearing her gown. "Maybe you should wear more comfortable clothes?" He suggested. She scowled and muttered "Wait here." She then flew out of the Grand Hall like a bullet. She was no more than a blur.

After two minutes flat, she returned wearing a belted tunic, skinny jeans that is until below her knees and dragon hide boots. Her hair was in a high pony. Jack smiled "You look like a normal girl." Valentine grinned "Well, besides the beauty beyond comparison and angel wings." Her grin disappeared. Then, she seemed to realize the 'beauty beyond comparison' part and began to blush heavily. They flew out of Palatium Amoris in silence. When they reached the edge of the clouds Valentine managed to pull herself together. "Shall we?" Jack offered his hand. She smiled and took it. Then they flew out of the clouds faster than bullets and they reached Jack's place in no time. He lived near Jamie's house, in a mansion that only people who believed in him could see. The ones who didn't just pass through it. Jack changed to his normal clothes and Valentine shedded her wings off. Jack just came home to change. The mansion was just a gift from North. "Where to next?" Valentine asked.

"To the very first boy who believed in me." Jack smiled walking to the front door. "You care about him a lot. What's his name?"

"Jamie. Jamie Bennet. Now, make yourself be seen." "Nope." "What do you mean nope?" "I'm not going to be seen unless you will be too."

"I'm not wearing any shoes." Jack protested. "That would be weird!"

Valentine raised an eyebrow. "You have silver hair." She pointed out.

Jack tried to protest. Without avail, of course. So he made himself seen. They stepped out of the house and walked to Jamie's house. Boys stared at Valentine and some tried eye-flirting but with no success. Girls drooled over Jack despite his white hair and bare feet. They reached Jamie's street and the boy was on his front yard playing with his friends.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack called out. The children stopped playing and turned to look at the approaching winter spirit. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes seem to bug out. "H-hey Jack." he stammered looking at Valentine.

**/Jamie's POV/**

I was playing with my friends when someone called me. When I turned and looked, It was Jack with some girl. Then I realized how pretty the girl is. "H-h-hey Jack." I managed to stammer out. "Who's your new friend?" I heard Cupcake ask. "Oh, this is my... friend Valentine. She's a goddess." First, Guardians. Now, Goddesses? "Pretty!" I heard Sophie behind me and she started running to Valentine. I tried to stop her but my feet seemed rooted to the same spot.

"Hey Pipp- little girl!" Valentine smiled and scooped Sophie up and raised her up in the air. Sophie squealed with delight. "What's your name?" she asked Sophie. "Her name is Sophie." Jack said. "Well, Sophie want to see something?" Sophie nodded, sucking her thumb. Cradling my sister on one arm she held out her hand and pink, red and gold sand burst from it. It flew all around us, creating intricate designs and creatures. "Don't touch it." She said to one of the twins, Claud and Caleb, gently yet firmly.

"Jamie." Jack said, bending on one knee with his hands placed on my shoulder. "What?" I asked him. "J-jamie, I won't be able to come and visit you for a long time." he said. I felt my heart stop. "Why?" "I can't tell you a lot but I can tell you that her life-" He pointed to Valentine "-is in danger." That hit me like a suckerpunch. I may've just met her but I don't want anything to happen to her. "Protect her Jack!" I begged him. He stood up and smiled sadly. "I will."

"Jack..." I heard someone said behind us. I jumped and turned around. She was watching us. The sand behind her are now huge butterflies. "Time to go Jack. Jamie, I am really sorry about this." I rushed to her in impulse and hugged her around the stomach. "Take care Miss." I said. She bent down and hugged me back. "I will Jamie." she kissed my left cheek "And I will take care of Jack too." then she kissed my right cheek. She straightened up and freed herself. Sophie was still clutching her jeans. She kissed Sophie also. Then she stood with Jack in the shade of a sycamore tree.

"Farewell." was all she said then, two angel wings sprouted at her back. Then she flew up tp the sky. With one last "Take care of yourself kiddo." Jack followed.

**/Valentine's POV/**

When we reached Palatium Amoris, I saw three dozen silver carriages pulled by all our Pegasus. It was time to travel to Olympus. The only ones in the castle grounds are the muses and us. "Lady Valentine, your suite awaits." Thalia held the door open for me. I took Jack's hand and dragged him in my suite, closing the door behind us.

"Whoa..." was all he said as he took in the suite.

**So you like it? Review please and thank you Dawn for your review! You win your own OC! Send me her/his name, description and character! Thank you all for reading!**

**REVIEW! Next positive review will get to choose the prompt for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

The inside of Valentine's carriage was beautiful. Gold carpets, drapes and cushions and caramel furniture. It was decorated with silver sculptures and fountains. The carriage may seem small on the outside but it was very spacious inside. "This is-"

"Nothing out of the ordinary at Olympia." Valentine said modestly. "Cool. When are we going to reach Olympia?"

"Overnight. You have some clothes here."

"Ummmm... a-awesome." Jack said, nervous about spending a night with Valentine.

She just smiled and sat on one of the luxurious armchairs. Jack observed that she acted like any other teenager. She kicked off her dragon-hide boots and curled up; she closed her eyes and began resting. Just when Jack was sure she was asleep. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed her boots and opened a silver door and disappeared.

Jack was curious why she didn't come out after 15 minutes. He followed her in the room. There was a crystal tub in the middle of the room and a silk screen covered his view. However, pink bubbles are dribbling down to the floor and there was a silhoutte of a girl soaking in the tub. A sweatshirt, jeans and dragon-hides boots were on the floor. Jack got the message and started to back out of the room. Then, he heard someone rising out of the tub and after a few minutes, some footsteps heading toward his location.

Panicking, he saw a door close. He ran and entered the room. Then, he realized what room it was. Dresses, gowns, tunics, pants, shirts and cover-ups lined the three walls. Several shoes are on the floor. There was a bureau across the room. There was several piles of clothes under the trousers. There was another screen on the right side and it covered his view but he can see a silhoutte of a coatrack. It was Valentine's dressing room. He heard the footsteps getting closer so he jumped into the pile of clothes. He hid really well so noone can see him. There was a hole to peek through and Jack saw Valentine enter the room, wearing a white robe with silver fur adorning the edges.

Jack's face flushed when he realized what was going to happen. He really wanted to peel his eyes off but he just _can't. _Valentine picked out some white lace and got behind the screen. Jack saw the silhoutte of Valentine... erm... _undressing. Oh gosh she's so slim... wait what!? JACK SNAP OUT OF YOUR TRANCE!... BUT SHE'S SOOOO...MMHHHMMMNNNN..._

He snapped out of it again. And Valentine was already dressed she seemed to be preoccupied with another one of her vissions judging her dreamy face and the airy tone she hummed.

She sat in the dresser and started brushing her hair. Then, she gasped. For a second Jack thought she had discovered him. But she grabbed her left earlobe and cried "My earring!". She rushed outside the room. Jack saw his opportunity and slipped out of the room. He saw Valentine looking under the tub but she really is distracted.

He left the room unnoticed and sat in one of the caramel armchairs beside a crystal fountain. He saw his reflection and saw RED.

He tried to pull himself together. "Jack!" he jumped. Valentine was poking her head out of the bathroom. "Y-y-ye-y-yea?" he stuttered. Valentine gave him a weird look but didn't say anything about his blushing face. "Our bedroom is there if you want to sleep for a while. Dinner would be served in 4 hours. Your bathroom is there and you have a walk-in closet there." She said pointing them out. Jack nodded still jittery.

Valentine returned to her bathroom. Jack went to his bathroom and dressed in a blue velvet long-sleeve that has no three top buttons and black pants. He saw no point in wearing any of the shiny leather shoes. So he didn't, he walked in their bedroom and saw a huge bed with silver coverings and white mattresses. It was a four poster with silver hangings. _A double bed. _

That means... Jack turned and bumped into someone coming in. They fell to the floor, the person who he bumped into on top.

He opened his eyes and saw Valentine was also staring at him.

Oh cr- she was on top of him.

He could feel his face getting red. They were paralyzed for a long moment, staring into each other's eyes. Then, Galecia entered and paused at the sight before her. "Lady Valentine, dinner is cooked faster than expected. They would be served to you in an hour." She then left the room trying not to feel like a giddy mother. She let a giggle out though.

She left the carriage and went back to the kitchen carriage.

Jack then realized that there was a beautiful girl ON TOP of him. They scrambled up, red in the face and sat in opposite sides of the bed.

After dinner, they laid in the edges of the bed as far from each other as the bed would take them. Finally, Valentine fell asleep. Cautiously, Jack inched closer to her. After a long time of thinking about what about this girl just made him feel so... alive, he felt that Valentine rolled to his side but he didn't realize until soft arms (One of which is wearing skin-tight gloves) wrapped him in an embrace. Jack froze but after a few minutes he decided to let it be. He wrapped his arms around her as well and took in her scent. Berries and blossoms. He let the even breaths of Valentine lull him to sleep.

At midnight, the 9 muses crept into their room and giggled at the sight of Valentine and Jack cuddling asleep. They burst into silent giggles when Jack's lips brushed Valentine's head.

The muses might be as old as the Gods and Goddesses but their inner 20 year olds rule their minds during the night.

**/The next day/**

The carriages were approaching Olympia when Valentine woke up. She was startled to feel cold yet warm arms were around her slim body. She looked at Jack's face and sighed when she saw his peaceful face. He was just so adorable. She leant in his chest and was shocked to hear Galecia's tinkling voice calling "Breakfast!". She reluctantly pried herself out of his embrace and made her way to the door when she heard his voice mumbling in his sleep "Valentine..."

She went red on the face and saw the 9 muses standing over their table laden down with food (the table is laden with food not the muses.) They were grinning wickedly. "Comfy night?" Hydgrea teased holding out a bathrobe as short as her dress, her very very short dress. She slipped itt on blushing. She whispered-yelled "You saw that?!" The muses grinned evilly. "You know Lady Valentine, mortal gadgets are very helpful on taking evidence." Thalia smirked showing her a camera that has a picture of Valentine and Jack cuddling with Jack's lips on her head.

Valentine acted on an instinct and held the spot on her head which Jack kissed. This made the muses grin even wider. "Don't tell Eros?"

"Don't tell me what?" Eros smiled gliding into the carriage. They didn't noticed the landed. Galecia smirk grew even more pronounced when she handed Eros the camera before Valentine could grab it. He looked at the picture and laughed "You have copies right?" he asked the other muses who all grinned and showed him their cameras. "18 copies each camera." Thalia informed him. He laughed. At that moment, Jack entered the room. "Mornin'" He realized Valentine's frantic face, the muses' evil smirks and asked curiously: "What's going on." Agtha showed him the picture. And his hand touched his lips, he glanced at Valentine who was still holding her head.

They looked away from each other blushing heavily.

"Shut up Eros." Valentine muttered.

**SORRY! NOBODY ELSE IS REVIEWING AND I JUST GOT AN IDEA TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER HAVE A LIGHTER FEEL... SO HERE YA GO! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**-ADELAIDE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I just want to remind the winner of her own OC to claim her prize within this weekend. And congratulations to Shimmer-snowflake for winning the prompt! However if the OC winner didn't claim her prize, Shimmer-snowflake will get her own OC and Mrs. lilo frost will get the prompt.**

Valentine sat down across Jack still not looking at him. Jack also sat, cheeks burning red. He can't believe he got that close to the enchanting goddess. He caught an intoxicating whiff of berries and blossoms. He flushed remembering the Bathroom fiasco yesterday. Valentine stood up and announced that she was going to get ready. Jack's eyes followed her as she left the room. Her legs look so... Wait...what?! Jack did a double take and saw for the first time her outfit. He realized how short her dress is and how great she looked in it. Jack flushed a heavy crimson and sank his head back in his food.

After a few, he stood up and left the giggling muses and laughing Eros in the dining room and got dressed in a usual royal blue hoodie and brown pants. He grabbed his staff and for the first time since the bathroom fiasco, he felt calm and collected,

He rested his staff on his shoulder and walked out of the room and saw Valentine. She was wearing a rose petal halter summer dress. She was barefoot and no accessories. She looked so innocent, alluring and beautiful. Jack's calm demeanor left him and his heart started racing once again.

She looked up and smiled at him. All that Jack could think about is how her eyes smile along with her lips. Suddenly his heart slowed down and he felt confident and comfortable.

"Hey! Had a good breakfast?" she asked him as if all the awkward events didn't happen. He smiled as well and nodded vigorously. "So we are in Olympia?" he asked her casually. "yep. Just waiting for yah. Let's race on the Pegasus." she answered nonchalantly.

"Cool" he grinned and followed her outside. As soon as she stepped in the grass, songbirds came up carrying a flower wreath. They placed it in her head and left.

Valentine caught Jack staring at her and shrugged, saying it was a tradition on Olympia.

They started to make their way to the Pegasus.

**/later/**

"That was a fluke!" Valentine pouted while Jack was smirking. Shes paused and glared at him, sensing what was coming. "Don't you even DARE to gloat." she ranted. Jack shut his mouth but he was having a hard time to hide the smile creeping into his face. She was just so cute.

He looked at her mahogany hair which was very tangled. He reached and patted it down. She blushed and tried to tame her hair, not noticing the much softened expression Jack has on his face.

"Jack!" an excited voice squeaked. The two turned and saw a peacock colored blurr speeding towards them. Tooth stopped just in front of them. "You two were sooooo cute!" she squealed and the two teens blushed and glared at Eros who was standing behind Tooth. The God of Love just smiled. "You have to see this!" she squealed again and grabbed their hands and dragged them up. Eros following.

"Look!" Tooth cried. Several workers was there, yetis, elves and so much more. "Ummm... tooth?" Valentine gasped. She haven't grown her wings yet she was more than a hundred feet up in the air. Her feet was dangling. Her gasp startled tooth and she let go of both of them. Jack stayes afloat but Valentine plummeted to the clouds screaming loudly. Jack dove and caught her just before she hit the carriages. Then he flew up again. Carrying Valentine. Bridal-style. She was clinging to his neck. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She let out a whimper.

"V-v-valentine, I'm really sorry." Tooth started to cry.

Eros embraced her and he comforted her.

Valentine kept her eyes clothes and began trembling.

"Valentine?"

_Valentine didn't answer. In her mind she was somewhere else..._

_She was running through the castle grounds in Palatium Amoris. Sweet fragrances were around and she had run ahead The muses._

_She stopped and saw the most beautiful flower she has ever seen. Yelling for the muses joyfully she bent down to pick the flower but as soon as her fingertips brushed the flower stem. The ground around her crumbled. She was falling, she saw the world of beauty slipping away from her, the darkness was consuming her. She saw the sky for the last time before the ground up started to close. She cried. The. Something caught her. A pair of scabby arms and they put her down to a platform of cold iron. She opened her eyes. She was in an iron chariot and the one who was driving it was wearing a black cloak. His arm was snaked around her waist not letting her go and the other was holding a..._

_It was the Grim Reaper. She screamed begging him to let her go. He just ignored her after awhile he turned and stared at her with his blood shot eyes and moved his arm and grasped her arm._

_He opened his mouth but the voice he emmited was not his. It was Jack, he sounded frightened and Worried. The scabs on the Reaper's hand Peeled off, Valentine shut her eyes not wanting to see but the hand that actually touched her was warm yet cold._

She opened her eyes. She was on air clutching to Jack, soaked in flower scented sweat. Eros was looking at her gravely. Tooth was staring at her worriedly and Jack looked anxious.

"You ok?" jack asked.

She just looked at him and shook her head.

No.

**/Athena's POV/**

I knew something was wrong when Eros bursted in the throne room and announced that Valentine just relived her kidnapping.

I rushed immediately to Valentine's room. She was like a daughter to me ever since Aphrodite...

I bursted into her room silently. Like a diva entrance caught on a mute TV.

I stopped when I saw the scene before me. Jack was sitting in a chair near Valentine's bed. She was lying down but not asleep. He was watching her intently.

"Im fine Jack." Valentine was trying to persuade Jack to go on his shift. He just shook his head stubbornly. She sighed and leant back in her pillows. "fine..." she muttered then fell asleep. Jack didn't leave her side.

I left the room but returned at midnight. Jack was still sitting in his chair but his head and arms were resting on the bed. I heard some silent giggling behind me. The muses were there, taking pictures. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. They left still giggling.

I heard a creak and saw Valentine sitting up. She smiled at me. "hey..." she greeted, her voice rough and hoarse. I smiled at her. She then noticed Jack on the foot of her bed. She smiled softly. Amour furmosites was emerging. They carried Jack and tucked him in her bed. She smiled and cuddled up next to him.

I sighed and left the room.

Ah, young love.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine was making a wreath of flowers. She tried not to feel lonely because Jack was on shift today. She focused on the wreath when suddenly out of nowhere:

"Athena asked for us."

She squeaked and crushed half of the wreath in surprise. She swirled around and Jack was there, obviously amused by her reaction. Valentine scowled. "What for?"

"I don't know but she said it was urgent."

"Fine."

She sulked at first. Then Jack grinned and slipped his hand in hers. Her eyes widened and they stared at the winter spirit who seemed embarrassed. He was blushing and was biting his lip. Her eyes softened and she just let it. It was just like long ago.

They arrived at Athena's study and they saw the higher gods and the guardians were there. The raised eyebrows directed at them made them part from each other. "So, as I said at the Grand Meeting, we need alliances with the elves, the goblins and the dwarves. But we don't have time to visit them all so I've divided all of you in three groups and you will visit a certain kingdom. One for the elves, one for the goblins and one for the dwarves. To rate the difficulty to convince them; the easiest to be convinced might be the dwarves, we just need to convince the elves and the dwarves will not let themselves be outdone. The goblins will be the hardest and the elves would be quite difficult as well. So for the goblins: Zeus, Apollo, North and Bunnymund will go to the Tudor Forest. Elves will… yes Jack?"

Jack was raising his hand. "Are the elves of North and the other elves different?"

Athena actually cracked a smile: "They ARE different. The high elves are beautiful and wise while the minor elves are…." She continued: "The Olympians going to Edelweiss are Valentine, Jack, I and Eros. Valentine and Eros are assigned to them because they are the most welcome to the high elves; they even wanted Valentine to be their princess. Sandy, Tooth, and Hercules are going to the mines of Equinox. Poseidon needs to gather as much as sea Olympians as possible and Mother Earth is going to gather the nymphs, the fauns, the centaurs, the minotaur, the…. You get the idea."

"The people going to Tudor are leaving tonight. The ones going to Edelweiss are going tomorrow and the ones going to the mines of Equinox leaves in three days. Make sure to give a good first impression and always behave. Never lose your temper. Especially with the goblins."

Athena knew this is a hard task. Convincing the High Elves to risk Edelweiss is no easy feat. That is the reason why Eros and Valentine are coming. The High Elves practically adored Valentine and Eros was nearly worshipped there.

Jack is coming because the High Elves must know that Valentine is taken. They had tried to marry Valentine to their prince, Galadriel several times. Galadriel was very handsome but he was cold and all he cares about is the kingdom. Compare him to Jack and you will instantly understand why Valentine picked Jack. Jack has many cares in the world. He has an actual personality and has imperfections unlike Galadriel who is emotionless and perfectly boring. Athena was a tad bit of worried of Bunny because he might lose his temper with the goblins. But they have no choice. Edelweiss is too strict and squeaky clean for the Pooka and dwarves are barbarians.

Elven weapons are strong and they have magic running in them. Goblin-made weapons are more sturdy and practical but elven weapons cannot be penetrated with dark magic. Plus, an alliance with the elves can give great archers for the army. They would want protection. She and Apollo already thought of that. They can seal Edelweiss with a shield similar to Dissidia except it just shields off immortals. No looking if the person is pure or not. Then the only way in or out will be through a portal in Edelweiss which connects to a similar portal in Olympus. The portal would be placed in the hearts of both kingdoms. Fool-proof.

Dwarves are great soldiers. They are brave and tough. They make their weapon deadly as possible. Dwarves have some prejudice against Elves but that won't be a problem. They were also very kind and good-natured. Loyal as well.

Goblins are creatures of greed. They don't ally without gain. They are bitter and cruel. They were always jealous of the Olympians.

They can't be seen by people, even those who believe in them. So, they exiled themselves in different dimensions. Elves live in the Arrohendria dimension. Goblins live in the Ferament dimension. Dwarves live in the Equinox.

The Olympians will travel in the carriages. Olympus carriages for the ones going to the Goblins. It is impressive but it doesn't scream DECADENCE like the Palatium Amoris carriages. Those are for the ones visiting the Elves. The ones going to the dwarves will use chariots.

The ones convincing the elves will go to two elven tribes. The Woodland Elves look the same as the High Elves but they live quite differently. They live in the Forest of Luxor just outside of Edelweiss.

Athena smiled despite herself. She loved visiting the Woodland Elves. They are very nice and friendly, they might even be easier to ally with than the dwarves.

The Woodland elves value stealth and agility. They are also good at fixing things. They are less flamboyant than the High Elves but their homes are like mansions made of wood and leaves sitting on top of the highest branches held together by vine and magic.

Even though Valentine would never admit it, Athena has a feeling that the High Elves creep Valentine out and that Valentine prefer Elrohir, prince of the Woodland Elves than Galadriel.

Not as a husband of course but a very good friend.

But Athena thinks if Valentine and Jack weren't mated, Valentine and Elrohir would have married long ago.

As if she was reading Athena's thoughts, Valentine smiled "I would see Elrohir then."

"Who is Elrohir?" Jack asked.

Athena detected a slight tone of jealousy in Jack's voice.

One of the muses (they were in the meetinveto cater to Valentine if needed) answered

"Oh, Elrohir is the prince of the Woodland Elves. He is extremely handsome and he and Valentine are very good friends."

The latter flushed and her head drooped, brown ringlets showering around her face.

An unmistakable glow of jealousy rushed in Jack's face. The muses shot small smiles of amusement at each other.

"Why would I care about their relationship?" Jack muttered

Valentine's head drooped even lower.

Athena just shook her head.

The meeting dispersed. Athena and Valentine walked out the room together.

Athena felt that Valentine was worrying.

She waited until they were alone to ask.

"My poor child, why are you so burdened with worries? What is wrong? Aren't you glad that you will see Elrohir in a matter of weeks?"

"I'm worried that he might make Jack jealous. I feel it. He is falling for me."

Athena remained silent. Of course she doesn't blame Elrohir, it is hard not to fall for Valentine.

"Not to mention Galadriel."

Valentine sighed.

She retreated to her room.

So many problems and not enough solutions

**Heya it is Adelaide! I just want to say that until I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'm not posting chapter 15! :) just feeling very greedy today! No flames as well!**


	15. Chapter 15: Valentine's day special

Valentine woke up to a bright and sunny day. The weather did NOT match her mood. Anxiety and worry flooded her body. She nervously rang the bell sitting on her left bedside table. Just for something to do.

The muses floated in the room. Galecia was carrying a fluffy white robe. Thalia was carrying fuzzy slippers. They were to prepare me for the day. It was the privilege of a goddess although Athena prefers not having her servants prepare her.

She rose out of bed and slipped her delicate feet into the slippers. She stood up and Agatha smoothened out her nightgown. Thalia slipped on her robe. They led her to her bathroom. She undressed and soaked herself in the tub overflowing with fragranced bubbles. Hydgrea started pouring warm, silky water in her long mahogany locks. Galecia and Hydgrea started going through her hair with brushes, oils, shampoos and combs. She stuck her feet and hands out and Thalia and Agtha started treating them.

She closed my eyes and eased herself back to the tub. The warmth loosened her stress and alleviated her worry. I thought about the trip to Edelweiss. We are taking the Palatium Amoris carriages. But only one that contains a sitting room. The trip would only take a few hours.

As much as I'm worried about Elrohir, I'm glad that I would be able to see him again. He has shaggy brown hair with matching velvet-like eyes. He has those pointy little ears that he is so sensitive about. He usually has flushed cheeks and naturally pouting lips. **(Search 'Elf Prince' on Google images and see the one that fits the description. Think: Alec Volturi with a dash of Greyson Chance.)**

Then I compared him to Jack.

**(A/N: Due to the picture of Valentine that I chosen: /images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT-AtmVd4CPvQ2gHEdYTzCyFcTsfMfp %20Rqwp_7voK7QjegwVepiG, Jack seems younger in comparison so I'm making him look a bit more grown.)**

Since Jack was a winter spirit, he has snow-like pale skin. He was very tall. He has shaggy white hair that always look picture-perfect even sticking up. He has beautiful sapphire eyes. He has a long nose and pale lips. He has a statuesque body, muscular but not too bulky, get what I'm saying? He also has this killer grin that makes my stomach flip several times over.

Think Logan Lerman mixed with Mario Maurer with a dash of Andrew Garfield. What? Even if I'm more than millenniums old, I'm still a teenager at heart.

Finally, I eased myself out of the tub and slipped on a lavender robe.

A fresh white tunic with a gold belt hung in a hook just beside the door. I got dressed.

I sat in my bureau. The muses dried and brushed my hair to perfection. They rubbed berry-scented lotion on my skin. There was no point in putting on make-up; my face will probably look the same. I wore my gold tiara encrusted with diamonds and a gold bangle.

I wore my gold sandals and walked out of my room. I caught a glimpse of outside. Jack was standing in the grounds, waiting for his shift to come. He was wearing new clothes. A sky blue sleeve-less polo shirt, a long dark-gray vest, black fitted jeans and dark-gray arm bands on his elbows. He was also now wearing sandals.

He seemed to be having an argument with Mother Nature. I tuned into their conversation.

"Come on, Momma Nature. Can't I make it winter in Burgess _all year?"_ He whined petulantly.

The autumn spirit seemed to overhear his argument. He turned bright red- like his hair- and started ranting about how autumn is more important than winter. The summer spirit definitely heard their conversation and started yelling at the top of her lungs on how much kids like summer best.

I shook my head. Sunshine and Fall are very different yet alike.

They look somewhat similar, though. Sunshine has golden hair, tan skin and several freckles splashed across her cheeks. Fall has golden-red hair, pale skin and is tall and gangly. They share the same eyes- emerald green. They both have the same cocky smirk stapled on their faces.

Sunshine was quite unpleasant. She absolutelly hates me. She thinks that just because she was only a demi-god, I was treated much more importantly than her. It was quite true. But she always have a dark cloud around her and mutters under her breath.

Fall was very quiet and clever. He could be arrogant when the occasion presents itself but he is much more bearable than his distant sister- they were both children of Demeter.

I moved on. I was led to the highest tower. The top room was set up _exactly _like my workspace at home. Suddenly the emotions became unbearable- I've been neglecting my work.

A hand steadied me. I must've started shaking. The emotions were overwhelming- heartbreak, love, longing, jealousy. I sighed and dove into my work. After a while, I got things under control. My job is very complicated; sometimes I hated this. I wished with all my heart that my mom is still alive so she could do this.

My mother... Guilt flooded my body. If I was just careful, she would still be alive. After a few brooding minutes, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

Eros came in. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Valentine... cut out the guilt and sadness. Just about every girl downstairs bursted into tears."

Oh, right. I sometimes forget I'm an empath and can control everyone's emotions. I blocked out my emotions from everyone. I looked at my brother. He was dressed in clothes that matched mine- a white tunic with a gold belt. His golden quiver and arrows was slung over his shoulder and his bow was in his hands. He was obviously about to go on duty.

I winced. "Sorry."

He sighed and embraced me. "Just forget about that, it's not your fault."

I said nothing and just clung to my brother.

"Can I go on field?" I asked him when we pulled away.

He hesitated then nodded. "Just stay with me, ok?"

I grinned and nodded my head vigourously.

"Come then." He offered his hand and I took it.

He led me to his workplace. Several arrows and bows was there. So was the globe. Lights were studded on it. They represented the people that needs to be shot. Then I saw my silver crossbow and silver quiver.

I smiled, I haven't come with Eros to the field in 800 years. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and got my crossbow. We descended down the stairs.

Apollo was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. His face, a serious expression. He holds a crystal horn in his hands.

He handed it to me and I took it without question. Everybody going out to the field needs these.

Eros and I walked out to the grounds. We walked to the very edge.

We sprouted our wings and dove down.

"Hey V!" I heard him yell through the wind rushing through our ears. I looked at him. He was grinning maniacally. I raised my eyebrows. "Whoever shoots more people gets to pick a dare! No questions!"

I grinned. This should be fun.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I finished of my work in France when I heard familiar laughs. I flew to the direction of the sound and saw Eros and Valentine laughing their asses off. My heart beated quicker when I saw Valentine. Eros looked over and saw me. He grinned and motioned me to come closer.

"That was hilarious!" I heard Valentine laugh.

I grinned. " I thought you were siblings?" I teased her.

She squealed and spun around. Her beautiful eyes flashed with excitement and I immediantly got infected. "JACK! You missed it!" She giggled.

"Missed what exactly?"  
" An old guy accidently got hit with an infatuating arrow and he tried to flirt with an 8 year old! You should have seen the look on his face when we pulled out the arrow just as his wife slapped him!"

I laughed, that was really funny.

Suddenly, something hit me in the head.

The thing fell to the ground. It was a scroll. I looked up to see who dropped it but all I saw was a flash a gold and red.

"What was that?" I asked them. "A Phoenix." Valentine replied. Eros bent over and retrieved the blasted piece of parchment.

_Time to Travel. Get your asses here. Now._

* * *

I would've never thought that someone as prim and proper as Athena would say 'asses' but she did.

But I regretted even coming up to Olympus. Athena was very angry. Her eyes flashed with anger. Even in a fit of rage, Athena manages to look regal. She has thick, dark curls and emerald vixen eyes. Her sharp features and her pale skin gave her an imposing look.

As soon as we hit the clouds. Valentine, being an empath, winced at the surge of Athena's rage. I noticed that Athena was glaring at the twins. Not me. I'm not the one who caused the trouble this time.

Sweet. Athesa was angry at the twins. If looks could kill, they would've reunited with their parents by now. I almost threw up at my choice of words. What kind of sick and sadistic person talks like that?

Agatha came over and examined Valentine's hair. It was all a mahogany mess. The muses glared disapprovingly. Hydgrea, the one who seemed most strict, was fuming, her nostrils flaring.

Valentine's cheeks were flaming and she seemed to be close to crying.

Sunshine _had_ to arrive at that moment. She jeered at Valentine.

"Shouldn't you look presentable? You know, like the way the daughter of the goddess of beauty should look like? Maybe that's why your mother left you. She wouldn't want to call you her daughter!"

Tears dripped down Valentine's cheeks. Suddenly, the atmosphere was heavy with pain, guilt and shame. The next thing I knew, Eros was holding back my arms so I wouldn't attack the gloating bitch.

I don't know why, but I want to murder her and anyone who made her cry again. Sunshine pushed it in more.

"I never knew why everyone thinks she is so special. I don't see anything special, all I see is the most pathetic excuse for a daughter."

That was it.

I lunged for her throat,not caring if she's a girl.

* * *

**Eros' POV**

The guy I was now holding back was no longer sane. He is driven insane because of Sunshine. No one could mess with Valentine as long as Jack is around.

Mates could get extremely protective of each other. And that is an understatement in Jack and Valentine's case.

Jack was growling and trashing around in my hold. I could see Sunshine's bravado beginning to falter. She slowly grew terrified.

Jack was aiming for her throat. His eyes were dilated, wild. His lips bared into a ferocious growl. Why wasn't Athena stopping this? I looked over and saw that she was also trying to restrain herself from killing Sunshine herself.

I don't blame them. I would seriously like rip out Sunshine's throat.

Demeter rushed into the scene.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! JACK FROST, CALM DOWN! YOURE TERRIFYING MY DAUGHTER!"

Athena snapped back "Well,she deserves it!"

Demeter looked taken aback. She asked about what happened, while Athena explains it to her with a hard, stony voice. Jack was still in his reverie.

Valentine stepped up slowly and placed her hand in his arm. Jack stopped growling and looked at her. She shook her head slowly.

I barely heard her words. "Stop Jack. This isn't you."

I watched as Jack slowly calmed down.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his eyes filled with concern and adoration.

She nodded her head.

He opened his arms and she fell in them. She buried her face in his chest. He buried his in her hair. They stayed that way while Demeter and Athena scream at Sunshine.

I was beyond confused. Why is their relationship changing so fast? first, It was passionate love. Then, it became teenager's denial phase. Now, it returned to passionate!

And why did Valentine use her voice to speak to Jack? Cant they use their minds?

After a long period of confusion, Athena suggested they wait until we return from Edelweiss and that until then, Sunshine must be detained to the dungeons. Demeter agreed.

I watched as Hercules drag a howling Sunshine back to Olympus.

Athena turned and her eyes softened as she watched the two teenagers embrace.

Finally, she interrupted them. "If we don't go now, we will be too far behind schedule."

Jack released her reluctantly. They smiled softly at each other before Jack helped Valentine into the magnificent carriage.

* * *

Later, I watched as Jack stared at Valentine the whole trip. She was getting herself cleaned up. In a way, they fit like two puzzle pieces. Their personalities work well together. They have lots of fun with each other. They even look perfect with each other.

I pondered over the question earlier, about the mind thing. I made a mental note to ask Athena about that later.

My thoughts wandered to Tooth and I sighed. She was so beautiful. Her peacock-like feathers. Her eyes. Violet, huge and sparkly. I could get lost in them for ages without blinking. My heart thudded violently against my ribcage when an unwelcome thought of Tooth getting hurt during the war seeped into my mind.

It hurt just thinking about her getting hurt. It was unacceptable. Preposterous. I would NEVER allow ANYONE to hurt Tooth or I would make the terminator seem like the Cowardly Lion. I watched over her ever since she was born as a baby. Her hair a short inky spiky bob. She was filled with energy and was playful. I remembered the day she was born.

_I was on duty. Valentine just sent a message to pierce a mother's heart so she can fall in love with her baby. I reached the house and hovered carefully on the window. I peeked and saw a mother giving birth to her baby._

_I chuckled when I remembered when I used to be uncomfortable with mothers giving birth. Suddenly, the baby came out, soaked in blood and everything but beautiful._

_"It's a girl." The nurse said. I aimed the arrow carefully through the mother's heart as she sees her baby. A small smile appeared on the mother's lips. The baby opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyes, the color of violets turned it's sight and landed on me. A smile appeared on its lips._

_I felt the pull. Immediantly. I knew I wasn't able to show myself to her. It was not allowed. But since that moment, after duty, I always stop and check on the growing girl. Her mother named her grew into a major beauty, many men asked for her hand but of course, she don't want to. _

_Her hair was curly and ended halfway to her back when she snipped it off, declaring that men aren't the only ones able to cut their hair short. I always admired her impeccable memory. She hops around the place as if she got wings. She was a champion multi-tasker, I was tempted many times to reveal myself but my sister always stops me._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Thalia announced it was time to get dressed. Jack and I were dressed in gold and white tuxes. Athena was dressed in beautiful gold robes. Even with the golden breastplate, she looked perfect.

My sister was beyond belief. She was dressed in a gold gossamer gown with her golden tiara. Her hair was flowing and sleek at her back. I thought Jack would hyperventilate when he saw her.

The Muses were dressed in identical white dresses. They looked pretty but they didn't hold a candle to Valentine.

The air grew fresher as the time passed. The addicting scent of Chrysanthemums and primroses and lilies seeped into the air. The windows was closed shut due to the speed we were traveling in.

Finally, the carriage stopped. We landed in Edelweiss.

The doors were opened to us and I took in the sight of the stunning city.

A gold carpet was rolled out to meet us and two elven soldiers stood in attention close to the door. Several elves lined the carpet.

I took a deep breath.

It's time.

/Jack's POV/

As we stepped into the carpet, I noticed the beautiful elves surrounding the area. Their features were... Long. All of them have long hair even the guys. Weird.

My eyes passed over the elven girls who were giggling and oggling at me. I supposed that they were pretty but as corny as it may seem, I don't process their faces. None held one out of the millionth attraction that Valentine held for me.

I see their faces but I can't process them.

Its like looking at a freshly painted white wall.

In a way, I can't see them anymore. Everywhere I look I see Valentine. I was turning insane. Every time I close my eyes, I picture her.

There is just a PULL. Like nothing in the world holds me to the ground except for her.

I look at her. She was smiling and greeting the elves.

God, she's beautiful.

Suddenly the sounds of crystal trumpets were blared. Loud, but musical somehow.

Athena went first, walking slowly and regally (Lack of a better word)

Eros came next, his head pulled back and posture perfect.

An arm slipped to mine and I was startled to see Valentine's arm hooked to mine.

She smiled and she started a slow and graceful dance down the carpet. Calm and confidence flooded me and somehow, I knew I looked graceful as well. But unlike me, Valentine looked like a gazelle.

We walked to a huge white gazebo. There was three thrones there. They were silver and crystal. A lady sat in left throne in the left, it was encrusted with rubies. She has LONG silvery hair and hazel eyes.

"Lady Edhelwen of the North Elven Sea, Crypstheia.

Eros greeted her, bending on one knee.

"Prince Galadriel of the Northen Elven Woods, Herrendria."

Athena greeted the elf sitting in the left throne which was encrusted with sapphires, curtsying.

"Lord Albericus of the High Elven kingdom, Edelweiss."

Valentine greeted the elf sitting in the middle throne which was encrusted by gold, curtsying.

I found myself bending also to one knee.

"Rise, Eros. God of Love and Relations and King of Palatium Amoris."

He rose. "Rise, Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. General of the Olympian army." She rose.

"Rise, Valentine. Goddess of Love and Relations. Princess of Palatium Amoris and rise, Jack Frost, Spirit and King of Winter and Guardian of Fun."

We rose. Silence reigned. I took advantage of that to examine Galadriel and Albericus. Galadriel has long dark hair and pale skin. His eyes were dull and his lips are pressed into a hard line.

Albericus was entirely different. Pale skin, dark brown long hair, really tall. The main difference was his expression: a grin and sparkling eyes that screamed joy.

**(A/N: BTW, I'm basing Albericus on Aro Volturi in Twilight ;)))) love him!)**

"Valentine! You look lovely as usual!" He hopped off his throne and crossed the room in a blur of black and white. He came into a sudden stop in front of her. My protective instinct overpowered me and I Examined him warily.

That got his attention. "Jack Frost! Nice to meet you! My name is Albericus!" he cried and seized my hand. He shook it vigorously then released it. He turned to examine us both together. He chuckled after a minute. "You look perfect together. Really Sui-"

"Abericuz, zweethart leeve Jack alone. Zignity avvearanzes zake." a melodic voice with a heavy French accent came from behind him.

Abericus spun and grinned at his wife. Edhelwen rolled her eyes. Abericus glanced over his wife and called. "Galadriel, please come here!"

Before I could blink, Galadriel was there. He looked emotionless. He glanced at Valentine and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

I bit my lip, trying not to growl at him. He released as soon as his lips brushed her knuckles for the briefest second. He gave me a cold nod before retreating to the back of his dad.

The latter kept his goofy grin then without peeling his eyes off his wife, he suggested.

"Why don't you roam the gardens dears?"

Valentine glanced tentatively at me. She raised her eyebrows.

_Do you want to?_

I answered her unasked question by nodding my head and holding out my hand. She took it without hesitation. And we were off without another word.

* * *

"They always creep me out. Especially Albericus." She admitted to me, while in the gardens. It was beautiful, though paling in comparison to Valentine. The gardens were plenty though and the one we picked to roam is a enormous Japanese gardens with twisting cherry trees, little ponds with quaint little lavender hyacinths.

We were wandering along the small river. The sun was warming us but somehow in the Arrohendria dimension, you can stare at the sun for a long time.

The scent in this gardens was slightly different, fresher with the sweet scent of lilies.

I had my hands shoved in my pockets and my vest slung over my shoulder. Valentine was still in her gossamer dress, though she left her shoes in the boulder near the entrance.

She was skipping happily along the very edges to the river, her hair is bouncing energetically.

I nodded in agreement, too mesmerized by the sight of Valentine so happy to use words. She turned to me, eyes flashing. I turned away from her. The sun might have stopped blinding me but Valentine was persistent.

"I wonder how will Athena convince Albericus?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes safely hidden from her. I ground my teeth. Why must she look so breath-taking?

"Jack?" she asked. "What?" I replied.

"If I... Drank mortal nectar and become an Demi-God,kinda like you..."

That question made me snap my head up. "Why would you want to give up your immortal life?"

She flushed and dropped her gaze. I was about to ask her the question again when we were interrupted by Eros.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked walking to Us.

Wait, when did me and Valentine become an Us?

I flush at the thought. Eros' grin suddenly became mischievous.

He waggled his eyebrows that made Valentine groan and bury her face in her hands.

She huffed and stomped away.

Eros rolled his eyes and followed her. I find myself unable to move. I just moved towards the river and collapse beside it. My face, red with embarrassment refuses to calm down. I groan and lay down on the soft green grass.

"What is it with that girl that drives me so insane?!"

"Nice to meet my rival for Valentine's heart."

I sat up and turned around. A guy around my age was leaning against the tree behind me. He has brown hair, brown eyes, reddish cheeks, pointy ears and was dressed in clothes in the shades of green and a gold crown was on his head.

He smirked at me and held out his hand.

"Hi, Frostbite. My names Elrohir."

* * *

**Somewhere deep in the shadows**

A girl sat in the shadows. She has blood-red eyes and dark messy hair with the palest skin possible. There were wings of black feathers on her back. She was curled up and sobs out blood.

"Stop crying..." a cold voice commanded.

She stopped sobbing but her body trembled.

"What did you do to me?" her voice cracked.

Pitch smiled and stroked her head. "I turned you to a demon, darling." he cooed to her.

It didn't help. The poor girl's body shook with sobs. "I'm a freak. That's why he didn't choose me."

Pitch whispered to her. "He's a fool. You are the most beautiful girl I'VE ever seen."

The girl rose her head. Yes, she is definitely pretty.

"I am?" she asked him.

Pitch smiled and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Yes, yes, you are. He didn't deserve you, my love, stop crying. Sleep now, Nightingale."

* * *

"Hi Frostbite, my names Elrohir."

He held out his hand. I took it hesitantly. He smirked the frickin cockiest **(Not sure if that's a real word but just go along with me) **smirk. I grinned at him, pissed off.

"The names Jack Frost, Pixie-Ears, Frostbite is kinda old."

The Elven Prince stopped smiling and glared darkly at him. They're hands which were supposed to shaking, they seemed like they're trying to crush each others hands.

They continued this glaring contest until a high soprano voice arguing with a deep tenor floated into the area. The twins rounded the corner and saw the sight before them.

Valentine's eyes bulged and her breathing became uneven. Her mouth opened and closed. Eros' forehead was crinkled and he was frowning. The two guys glared at each other stronger.

It wasn't until...

"Cut the damn tension! It's making me feel nauseous!" Valentine shrieked.

The guys broke contact and turned to the girl they're both attracted to. The sight made them paused. Then they started guffawing. Valentine had her hands to her ears, her eyes squeezed and her teeth ground. The funny thing was, she looked like she licked a sour lemon and her nose crinkled. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. She glared at the laughing guys with her best bitch glare.

However, her fierce facade faded and she looked at the two boys (Jack was literally crying while laughing and Elrohir was holding his stomach. The two of them was literally rolling on the floor with laughter.)

A smile finally broke on her lips and she laughed. Elrohir grinned and pulled her with them. Jack jumped on them and started tickling them both. Eros rolled his eyes and left, muttering about not having a place in the world

When the laughter died out, the three of them was sitting on the riverbank, talking about everything and nothing.

The weird thing is, Elrohir and Jack became quite close to each other. They laugh and joke around and it's making Valentine wistful.

If it only was this simple. The three of them just being a tight trio of friends.

"Valentine? Earth to Valentine! Yoo-hoo!"

She snapped back to attention and glared at the identical Chesire grin on the duos faces.

"Naptime already?" Jack teased. "Does Valen-baby need a binky?" Elrohir Teased.

She frowned then grew nervous at the mischievous smirk the duo shared. Despite just meeting a little over an hour ago, the two can share each other's thoughts. The only girl in the group stared at them warily and stepped back slowly.

Jack and Elrohir smirked at each other. They crept to the girl like two tigers waiting to pounce on their prey. And pounce they did. Jack grabbed her hands and Elrohir grabbed her feet. Together, the boys threw her on the pool.

At first, they thought she drowned because she wasn't getting up. Then, a woman with long sea-green hair and yellow eyes emerged with a grinning Valentine.

Elrohir gasped and backed away. Before Jack could ask, the woman summoned a waterball and hit him on the face with it.

A loud gasp and the wind rushed from his lungs. It was hard somewhat and was extremely cold, even for a winter spirit.

The goddess grinned and pointed at Elrohir. Another waterball hit Elrohir on the face, _hard._

The boys frowned and put their hands up. A sign of surrender. Valentine nodded and thanked the river nymph. The three walked back the entrance, sopping wet.

The silence was broken by Elrohir who mumbled "Didn't have to do that V. Hurt"

The teenagers stared at each other for a long time. Finally, a laugh escaped Jack. Soon, they were back to their original state. Talking about themselves.

They stopped in the entrance and Valentine slipped on her crystal slippers (She swore it wasn't uncomfortable). They walked to another garden. This time, it was autumn all around. With fire-red leaves and orange leaves. They walked in comfortable silence.

Elrohir bent down and picked up a fire-flower. He tucked it in Valentine's ear.

Jack suddenly glared and black aura emmited from him. Valentine just rolled her eyes and went on, saying something about delicous red apples and sumptuous sweet maple syrup.

Jack collapsed to the floor as soon as the whistling girl disappeared from sight. Elrohir grew serious and knelt down next to him.

"Jack, we need to talk."

Jack looked up at the urgent tone in Elrohir's voice.

"Why?"

"You know why."

Of course, they have to talk about Valentine. Jack braced himself for the Valentine-will-be-mine-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-to-stop-me tirade. But what Elrohir said startled him.

"Jack, I have a feeling we would be good-no-_great _friends. Valentine or as much as I couldn't live without Valentine, I don't wanna change that. So, what about it?"

"What about what?"

"We stop going after Valentine. Keep away from her."

"You know I won't be able to do that."

"I don't think as well, but at least stop making her choose between us. I don't want ot scar her even more, her mother already died in front of her eyes."

"You really like her don't you?"

Elrohir sighed.

"It's more than that. I'm so in-love with her, I can't see any maiden's face anymore."

"So can't I, it's really weird, but I think I know her from another life ot something. I fell in-love with her ever since I saw her. But she already had a mate so I guess she'll never be mine."

"If only you know." Elrohir smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Know wha-"

"Sh! She's back." Elrohir whispered. Soon enough, a high whistle was heard.

Elrohir looked at his new friend. Jack was giving him a puzzled look. The Woodland Elf sighed and patted his ears.

Jack tried not to show his smile.

_Pixie Ears._

Valentine rounded the corner. On her hands was a huge banana leaf. It was neatly folded and it serves as a tray. On it, was half a coconut filled with maple syrup and a smaller banana leaf holding sliced apples.

After they ate their motuh-watering meal, the trio headed back to the throne room. As they talked, Jack noticed a starnd of unkept hair in Valentine's cheek. He tucked it behind her ear and smiled softly at her. She blushed at his gaze and looked down. Behind her, Jack caught Elrohir giving him a disapproving glare.

_It might be harder than I thought to keep away from Valentine than I thought._

**Happy Valentines Day! It's Adelaide (duh.)**

**Bet you didn't think that a bromance will erupt between Jack and Elrohir huh? Just as you told me, More drama, the better!**

**5K words! Whew! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want to make suggestions and stuff :))))**

**Check out "My Childhood Friend" by MeganFrost89! or "Life with Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents" by the same author!**

**Also, for those who read my 'Dreams' series, look out for the first chapter of 'Call of the Wind'! And for those who haven't read it, check it OUT! ;;;;;))))))))**

**Sorry for the 'colorful' language that I have for this chappie!**

**TTFN, Adelaide**

**Guess my real last name if you want it's closer to my pen last name than you would imagine ;))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! Did you miss me? **

**This is not a chapter. I currently lost inspiration for this story due to lack of reviews.:((((**

**But when I do write, I'd like to introduce my new writing partner in crime: Kyle!**

**He'll be writing some of the chapters if I'm ever gonna continue this.**

**Anyways, really sorry but. . . yeah.**

**Check out my other story, Twilight: One Crazy Summer and my one-shot series, RotG: Dreams. **

**See yah!**

**-Adelaide**


End file.
